


First

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [16]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: An additional scene to Now and Forever. Their first time.
Relationships: Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins
Series: Cricverse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/gifts).



> This is an extended scene of [Now and forever, chapter 11.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146736/chapters/55489510)
> 
> Sydney, January 2012.
> 
> ***  
> For j_obsessed, who encouraged me to push myself and write this, and always supports and encourages me. I hope you enjoy it, lovely!

After dinner, Pat’s parents and sister decided to watch a movie, so Pat and Mitch took the opportunity to have some time alone in Pat’s room.

“It smells like you in here,” Mitch realised as soon as he walked in.

Pat wrapped his arms around Mitch from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “Is that a good thing?” He asked quizzically.

Mitch leant over his shoulder to meet Pat’s lips with his own. “Mhm, like vanilla. I’ve missed it,” he admitted softly, kissing Pat once more before they separated.

Pat kicked off his shoes at the door and Mitch followed suit, before Pat flopped down onto the bed and patted the space beside him invitingly.

Mitch crawled onto the bed, into the space in Pat’s outstretched arm. Mitch leant over him, kissing him deeply until they were both breathless. Mitch’s hand found its way under Pat’s black T-shirt, trying to commit the feeling to memory of Pat’s side, which made way from hard ribs down to warm musculature.

“Mitch,” Pat breathed in the most wanting tone.

Mitch aligned their hips and used the movement to provide them both with some friction. Pat moaned lightly, and the sound filled Mitch with even more want. “Do you want to-“

“Yes,” Pat breathed, rolling his hips against Mitch’s.

“Your family,” Mitch worried, between panting breaths.

Pat shrugged. “The living room is at the other end of the house and their movie will go for hours,” he reasoned.

With that piece of information, Mitch let himself fully relax into the moment. They were really going to do this. 

Mitch lightly tugged at the hem of Pat’s T-shirt in question, wanting to make sure Pat was okay with every tiny step they took. 

Pat wriggled impatiently, raising his arms and lifting up his lower back then his shoulders so that Mitch could remove the article of clothing with ease. 

“Take off your top, too,” Pat suggested gently. 

Mitch crossed his hands at his hips and pulled his own T-shirt off, dropping it on top of Pat’s on the floor. 

Pat, still laying on his back, made grabby hands at Mitch, disappointed that he was so far away. Mitch chuckled at the action, realigning their bodies so that he could kiss the younger man. 

Mitch was straddling Pat’s hips as their lips met. Pat’s tongue darted out to trace the seam of Mitch’s lips, and Mitch parted them, allowing their tongues to meet once more. Pat sighed happily into the kiss, and the angelic noise was enough to raise goosebumps on Mitch’s skin. 

Pat reached up and threaded his fingers through Mitch’s hair, and after a moment, he giggled against Mitch’s lips. 

Confused, Mitch opened his eyes, putting a centimetre between their mouths. “What’s funny, baby?”

“Your hair has grown out, there’s more for me to grab than last time I saw you,” Pat admitted. As if to prove his point, Pat tugged at Mitch’s hair experimentally, making the older boy groan at the pleasure-pain. 

Pat’s eyes, pupils already blown wide with desire, darkened even more at the sound. “Do you like that?” 

“Yeah,” Mitch breathed, embarrassed, burying his face into the crook of Pat’s neck and shoulder to hide his raging blush. 

Mitch turned his attention to the lightly tanned skin of Pat’s neck. He desperately wanted to mark the skin, but they weren’t stupid. They were sharing the house with Pat’s family, after all. He pressed feather light kisses along the curve of Pat’s neck until he reached the breadth of Pat’s lean shoulder, instead - marks here would be easier to cover with a T-shirt. 

“Can I mark you, baby?” Mitch asked gently, nipping lightly enough at the skin that it wouldn’t show, if Pat didn’t want this. 

Pat let out a pleased sigh. “Please, I want your bruises,” he murmured. 

In case he weren’t already turned on, blood rushed to Mitch’s groin at the words. 

“Teeth or just lips, angel?” Mitch asked. 

“Both,” Pat replied, cringing at himself with embarrassment. 

Mitch heard the discomfort in Pat’s voice, and shifted his weight onto his elbow so he could look at his boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Embarrassing to say it out loud,” Pat admitted. “We don’t normally talk this much when we mess around,” he pointed out. 

Mitch knew that was true, but they weren’t just messing around, today. If they took things all the way, Mitch wanted to be a hundred percent sure they were on the same page, no matter how minor their actions were. 

Mitch ran a hand back through Pat’s hair, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger boy’s lips. “I know we don’t, baby, but this time is more serious,” Mitch reminded. “If you want to stop at any point, we stop, no questions asked.”

Pat nodded, appreciative. “Okay,” he agreed. “Where were we?”

Mitch smiled, ducking his head and reattaching his lips to Pat’s trapezius, giving the milky skin an experimental nip. Pat hummed appreciatively, spurring Mitch on, and this time, he nipped a bit harder, immediately lapping over the bite with his tongue to soothe the skin. He sucked on it to bring out a red mark, licking over his work once more. 

“More,” Pat instructed, a hand in Mitch’s hair, the other between Mitch’s shoulder blades, holding the older man against his skin so that he didn’t stop. 

Pat felt Mitch’s grin against his skin, at that, and Mitch repeated his actions just a centimetre to the left of the original mark - nipping, licking and sucking over the spot until there were twin bruises on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Again,” Pat urged. 

By the time Pat was satisfied - or, in other words, painfully impatient, ready to move on - both of his shoulders were a mess of red marks, the first ones blooming a light purple in the middle already. 

Mitch sat back on his heels to take in the sight of Pat - shirtless, eyes dark, hair a mess, with his shoulders covered in Mitch’s own handiwork. 

One day, Mitch mused, when they were older, he’d bite the centre of Pat’s neck and show everyone that Pat was his. For now, though, he was happy in his own private little world with Pat, in Pat’s childhood bedroom. 

“How do you feel?” Mitch asked, reaching for Pat’s hand. 

“Painfully turned on,” Pat admitted with a chuckle. 

Mitch was in exactly the same boat, and they shared a goofy smile. Mitch leant down to kiss him - he meant for it to be chaste, but Pat’s mouth melted under his own, and the kiss grew frantic. Pat moaned in the back of his throat, and Mitch thought he was going to come just from the sound of it. They needed to get a move on. 

Mitch detached his lips from Pat’s with a wet noise, a string of spit still connecting them. Pat’s eyes were practically black, by now, ringed with just a millimetre of blue. 

“Mitchy, will you touch me?” 

Mitch’s heart melted at the innocent question, as if they hadn’t jerked each other off or swallowed each other’s come before. 

“Of course, baby,” Mitch agreed. “Can I take these off?” He asked, dipping a finger from each hand under the elastic waistband of Pat’s shorts. 

“Yeah, all of it,” Pat agreed. He lifted up his narrow hips to help Mitch remove his shorts and briefs in one motion, and at that, he was bare in front of Mitch. It wasn’t the first time, but the knowledge that they were going further made everything more intense. 

Pat was already leaking pre-come, and Mitch couldn’t help himself, wrapping a hand around the base of Pat’s dick to hold him steady as Mitch licked just the tip. 

“Mitchy,” Pat breathed, jerking his hips up a fraction reflexively. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Mitch understood his meaning, and decided a blowjob would probably bring their activities to a premature end. 

Instead, he grabbed under Pat’s knee, shifting the younger man’s leg so that his knee was bent, his foot resting on the mattress. Pat was confused for a moment, until it all dawned on him at once. 

Mitch met his eyes, checking this was okay. Wordlessly, Pat nodded. On his own, Pat bent his other leg, spreading them a fraction, knowing where this was going next. 

“Baby, do you have lube?” Mitch asked. 

Pat was too turned on to feel embarrassed, at that point. “I got some when you said you were coming to Sydney,” he admitted shyly. “Middle drawer, under the notebook.”

Mitch chuckled at the hiding spot, reminding himself his boyfriend was still a teenager. 

“Tell me what you want, Patty,” Mitch encouraged, settling between Pat’s bent legs. 

“Can we try a finger?” Pat asked shyly. 

“Of course, angel,” Mitch agreed. He poured some lube onto his right hand, warming it up between his fingers before he went anywhere near Pat’s body. 

“I’m nervous,” Pat admitted. 

Mitch paused, looking up the bed at him. “Baby,” he cooed. “Do you want to stop?” 

“God, no,” Pat breathed. “I just... haven’t...” he trailed off, uncomfortable. 

“Have you fingered yourself before, baby?” Mitch asked gently. 

“Only a few times,” Pat admitted. “Couldn’t get off without you,” he added, mumbled. 

Mitch’s heart melted, at that, and he vowed to himself to make this a memorable first time for the younger man. He leant down, pressing a few soft kisses to the inside of Pat’s thigh, making the younger man hum with appreciation. 

Mitch put his finger to Pat’s entrance, rubbing on the ring of muscle before very gently pressing it inside. There wasn’t too much resistance, helped by the lube, but Mitch didn’t rush, wanting Pat to be comfortable. 

“Is this okay?” Mitch asked. 

“Yeah,” Pat replied, wriggling to make Mitch’s finger move. Mitch chuckled at the action and gave Pat what he was looking for, fucking his finger in and out several times. 

“Another,” Pat requested. 

Mitch made sure there was enough lube coating his finger before he slid his middle finger in alongside his index finger. Pat gasped at the sensation, and Mitch hesitated, but within a minute, Pat was grinding his hips down against Mitch’s fingers, making the most delightful little mewling noises. The sight was almost too much for Mitch, but he told himself to calm down. Mitch held Pat’s bony hip down with his left hand, stopping Pat’s movements as he continued to slowly fuck his boyfriend open on two of his fingers. 

“Mitch,” Pat whined in protest. 

Mitch hushed him gently. “We don’t need to rush, baby. We have all night. I don’t want to go too fast and hurt you.”

Pat sighed, reaching down for Mitch’s left hand and squeezing it. “Thank you for being so gentle,” he whispered. 

Mitch melted, at that, and if he weren’t certain Pat would kill him if he withdrew his fingers, he would have shifted up the bed to kiss him. 

Pat was taking two fingers with ease, now, so Mitch asked, “Are you ready for another finger?”

“I’m ready for your dick, Mitchell,” Pat whined, growing impatient. 

Mitch’s stomach flooded with warmth at his full name falling from Pat’s lips. He was so hard he was aching. 

Mitch nipped the inside of Pat’s thigh to make up for the younger man’s cheekiness, eliciting a deep groan. “Be patient,” Mitch chastised. 

He added a third finger, though, scissoring them to make sure Pat was ready for the stretch. Pat was writhing now, grinding down onto Mitch’s hand, so worked up he’d lost control of his actions. 

When Mitch withdrew his fingers, Pat whined in protest, but then he realised where they were heading. 

Mitch crawled up the bed to kiss Pat softly, his feelings so strong for the younger man that his heart ached under the weight of them. 

“You look so beautiful, worked open and ready for me,” Mitch murmured into Pat’s mouth. 

Pat groaned softly at the words. He reached down for Mitch’s groin, and stopped suddenly. “Why are you still wearing shorts?” 

Mitch chuckled, shoving them down, along with his underwear, dumping them on the pile of clothes at their bedside. 

Pat reached for Mitch immediately, gripping the base of his dick and giving him slow, firm strokes - not that Mitch needed any, lest their fun come to a premature end. 

Mitch put his own hand over Pat’s and gently coaxed Pat’s hand off of him, so that they could get to what they’d both been waiting for.

Mitch kissed Pat once more, deep and heavy, both of them so aroused that they were throbbing.

“Do you have protection?” Mitch asked softly, putting some distance between their mouths. 

Pat nodded, gesturing to the same draw in which Mitch had found the lube. Mitch wiped his right hand off on a tissue and made quick work of the condom, before he aligned his hips with Pat’s.

“Are you ready, baby?” Mitch asked, reaching for Pat’s hand with his own. 

Pat looked up at him, gorgeous blue eyes full of so much trust that Mitch wanted to cry. “Yes, Mitchy. Want to feel you inside me.”

That was enough of an invitation for Mitch. He got out some more lube to coat himself quickly, lined himself up against Pat’s entrance, and pushed inside carefully.

He was surrounded by tight warmth, and at the intrusion, Pat let out the most delightful moan Mitch had ever heard.

He took a moment to just be still, enjoying the feeling of being inside his boyfriend for the very first time. 

“How does it feel?” Mitch asked, rubbing his thumb along the back of Pat’s hand. 

“Like I’m being stretched in every direction, but in a good way,” Pat mused. “Full,” he added.

Mitch grinned, appreciating Pat’s soft grip on his hand, their fingers interlaced. It was so intimate. 

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move,” Mitch said gently.

Pat nodded. “I’m ready now. Let’s take it slow.”

Mitch did as he was asked, withdrawing until just the tip was inside, before thrusting back in slowly and carefully. The action made both of them moan, overwhelmed with sensation. 

“Keep going,” Pat requested. 

Mitch kept the pace slow, withdrawing most of the way before pushing deep. On one particular deep thrust, Pat let out a high gasp.

“Fuck, right there,” Pat pleaded. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Mitch grinned at Pat’s bossy directive, continuing to fuck in and out, trying to keep the same depth and angle to keep hitting Pat’s spot. It was obviously working, because Pat’s eyes were squeezed shut, and his hand was clenched so tightly around Mitch’s that Mitch worried his knuckles might pop. The injuries would’ve been worth it, though.

Mitch’s pleasure was a tight coil in his abdomen, and he knew this wouldn’t last much longer.

“Baby, I’m nearly finished,” Mitch said gently. He wanted to brush a hand back through Pat’s hair, but his left hand was in Pat’s, and his right hand was sticky with drying lube, so he thought better of it. He didn’t want to explain to Pat’s parents why their son’s hair had matted clumps in it.

“Me too,” Pat breathed.

With one final thrust, Mitch found his release, enveloped by Pat’s hot tightness. He groaned, his hips stuttering.

Pat was very close, letting out high, breathy moans. 

“Do you want me to keep going, or do you want to finish in my mouth?” Mitch asked, still coming down from his high. 

Pat opened his eyes to meet Mitch’s, gasping with excitement. “Please?”

Mitch chuckled, knowing how much Pat loved to come in Mitch’s mouth. He withdrew carefully, and Pat whined at the loss. 

Mitch shifted up the bed so he could take Pat into his mouth. Pat groaned immediately, tangling his spare hand in Mitch’s hair. Mitch sucked him slowly from base to tip, knowing from their last time together that this drove him crazy.

“Can you- need something inside,” Pat choked out between moans.

Mitch pressed two fingers back inside the younger man, fucking them in and out as he sucked Pat’s dick enthusiastically, bobbing his head.

Pat’s whole body tensed, and he tugged on Mitch’s hair as warning, a fraction of a second before he came, releasing into Mitch’s mouth. Mitch swallowed it all down, releasing Pat with a wet pop. 

Pat let go of Mitch's hair and flopped his head down to his pillow, worn out. Mitch’s heart was so full for him that he felt like he was going to burst. 

Mitch pressed soft kisses along Pat’s hipbones before he sat up, heading to Pat’s ensuite to get rid of the condom and wash his hands.

When he returned to the bedroom, it smelt like sweat and sex, and it hit Mitch that they had really just slept with each other for the first time.

On the bed, Pat had curled in on himself, sleepy and adorable.

Mitch pulled his underwear back on just in case of surprise visitors, and helped Pat into his own before curling up in bed with the younger man. Mitch pulled up the sheet and blanket, making sure Pat was warm before pulling him into a cuddle, kissing his forehead. 

“You were perfect, baby,” Mitch murmured, pressing light kisses along Pat’s cheekbones, then peppering them all over his face.

Pat grinned, ticklish. “So were you. That was amazing,” he murmured, catching Mitch’s lips in a proper kiss.

Mitch sucked on Pat’s lower lip momentarily, before pecking him repeatedly. “I feel so lucky to be yours, Patty,” he whispered.

Pat cooed, snuggling into Mitch’s chest. “I feel the same. Thank you for flying over a week early, just to be with me.”

Mitch wanted to point out that it hadn’t even been a question. He would spend every day with Pat, if he could.

Instead, he just pressed more kisses to Pat’s forehead. “Any time, baby.” Three words nearly fell from Mitch’s mouth, and he bit his tongue to hold them back. 

Pat fell asleep, soon after that, sated and comfortable in Mitch’s arms. There was nowhere else Mitch would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing something explicit. I really hope you liked it! I'd love to hear any feedback you have, even parts you didn't like. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
